The House that Built me
by Otaku-for-life
Summary: Rima's thoughts after a few years of leaving her old parents house. Songfic, oneshot.


**_Au-chan: I don't own Rima from Shugo Chara! Or the song The house that built me by Miranda Lambert. (listen to the song, and you'll like the songfic better)_**

* * *

I looked at the house in front of me. I remembered it perfectly. This house, this house that had built me: my parent's house. Though, they weren't living in it anymore. They were both in different houses. I felt that my world had fallen apart when they broke up. But it really just made me stronger. But this house, this house had made me stronger the most. It was where I slept for 18 years of my life, where I had ate, played, and watched T.V. It was where I had lost all hope, and gained it back again. I walked onto the porch, and knocked on the door. A young woman in her twenties came to the door, and looked at me.

_I know they say you can't go home again.  
I just had to come back one last time.  
Ma'am I know you don't know me from Adam.  
But these handprints on the front steps are mine._

"Can I help you?" She asked, smiling. I nodded, and showed her a picture of me on the steps. She took it, and looked at it.

"This is my old house, when I was younger. I just wanted to come in real quick, see it one last time." I explained.

"Of course. Come in." She opened her door, and let me in. I touched the wall, and walked up the stairs. It felt so familiar. I loved the feel of this house. I always had.

_And up those stairs, in that little back bedroom  
is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar.  
And I bet you didn't know, under that live oak  
my favorite dog is buried in the yard._

I looked down the hall, where my old bedroom was. I walked into it, looking around it. It was empty, nothing was in it. It looked like it had never been used. But I remembered. It was _my_ room. Where I played, slept, listened to music, did my homework. I looked out of one of the small windows. I saw the tree. When I was really young, about 4 or 5, I had a dog. He was my only dog, and he was buried beneath that tree. A tear fell down my face.

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
this brokenness inside me might start healing.  
Out here it's like I'm someone else,  
I thought that maybe I could find myself  
if I could just come in I swear I'll leave.  
Won't take nothing but a memory  
from the house that built me._

I walked out of the room, closed the door, and walked down the hall again. I went into the other rooms. The master bedroom, where my parents had slept together until they started to fight. The lady who now lived here had her stuff in it, along with her husband's stuff. I wanted to burst out into tears. My parents could never be like that again. I sniffed my sadness back, and went to another room. This one had a child's things in it. The kid was probably at school or with his dad right now. This was my dad's room when my parents started to fight. I left that room quickly, walking down the stairs with much purpose, and went to the living room.

_Mama cut out pictures of houses for years.  
From 'Better Homes and Garden' magazines.  
Plans were drawn, concrete poured,  
and nail by nail and board by board  
__Daddy gave life to mama's dream._

The living room was plastered with pictures, paintings, shelves, a couch and T.V. There was also a small table in front of the T.V. This was where my family all sat. We would watch anything on T.V., laugh about each other's days, or just snuggle together. I missed the feeling, and hugged myself, enjoying my own warmth. My dad helped built this house, before I was born. He built it for my mom, because he loved her so much. He still loved her. I sniffed again, ready to cry. But that wasn't me. I was Mashiro Rima. The one who was stronger than everyone else._  
_

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
this brokenness inside me might start healing.  
Out here it's like I'm someone else,  
I thought that maybe I could find myself.  
If I could just come in I swear I'll leave.  
Won't take nothing but a memory  
from the house that built me._

I missed this house. From the bottom of my heart, I missed this house. All the cold feelings. My mom and dad constantly fighting. All the warm feelings. My mom reading me a bedtime story, or my dad hugging me and saying I did a good job on a test. I missed my mom and dad. I missed the nice feeling of a family. _My_ family. This house was the center of all those feelings. After that, the feelings won't ever be there. Not at all in my parents hearts. These memories will only touch my heart, to the point where I can see them.

_You leave home, you move on and you do the best you can.  
I got lost in this whole world and forgot who I am.  
_

Images flooded into my mind. Everything that had happened. My dad leaving, myself leaving for college. My family around the dinner table. I started to cry, and I let my tears fall. My tears would stay in this house, staining the floor, leaving a mark. Just like everything else had. All the memories would stay here, stuck in this wonderful house. I went to the door, and the women came up to me.

"Thank you, for letting me come in." I sniffed.

"You're crying. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you again." I smiled, and left the house. Once I got to my car, I looked at the house again. I saw my mother and father standing in front of it. And in the middle of them was a small girl. They waved to me, almost as if they were actually there. But I knew it was just my imagination. I waved back anyways, smiling, thinking how good it was to stand between my parents. They all smiled back, and I hopped into my car.

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
this brokenness inside me might start healing.  
Out here it's like I'm someone else,  
I thought that maybe I could find myself.  
If I could walk around I swear I'll leave.  
Won't take nothing but a memory  
from the house that built me._

As I was driving away, a song had just finished. The song was a country song, and it was called "The house that built me." It came on again an hour later, and I cried to it. That house was the house that built me. It _my _house. _My_ memories. It had made me the strongest girl on earth, emotionally and mentally. It was the house that built me.

* * *

**Au-chan: This is one of the many oneshots/songfics I'll be updating this time around. I will update some more over the week, and I'll update It all started with a party sooner or later! I promise! Also, I got this idea, just by listening to the song. I also was thinking about adding Nagihiko into this, and then decided against it. It wouldn't make the story seem believable. I will be updating a Rimahiko story soon, based off of the song Bullet by Mat Kearney. If you don't like songfics, then don't read them. They're just super easy to make. I hope you liked this. I hope you recommend to some friends if they like this song of Rima. I hope you review(only if you want to) and criticism is welcome! :D :D :D Hasta luego! :D**


End file.
